


Taking Control

by choppyVy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Spinning the end of 2x06 a little further, Sweetness, fluffy fluff, more disruption, more kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9664709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choppyVy/pseuds/choppyVy
Summary: Simply a little continuation of episode 2x06. What happens after Jace shows up.





	

Magnus has to ask, mainly to make sure he has not misheard “I’m sorry?”  
Alec can easily see how much energy it takes Jace to repeat the simple and yet really very complex request: “I can’t be at the institute right now. So, I’d appreciate it very much if you had a spare room for me.”  
Alec, heart still raising a little faster in his chest, unsure what to feel about Jace just having walked in on him and Magnus so very close, closer than ever in their states of mind, cannot help his face forming from surprise and confusion into a frown. It does not help that Jace’s words remind him painfully of his own, not long ago at all on the fire escape of this very apartment building. Alec finally brings out “What happened?”  
“Aldertree,” is all Jace answers.  
Alec and Magnus exchange a quick glance, silently communicating to each other what all three men in the room already know really, something needs to be done about that guy.  
“I hate that guy,” Magnus mumbles angrily into the quiet holding.  
“Is that a yes?” Jace asks.  
Magnus sends Jace a brief nod, starts to walk to the right, down a corridor Alec has never been to gesturing for Jace and Alec to follow.  
They pass portraits and photographs that Alec would have taken note of even before tonight’s events … but now he cannot help but look at them without that question burning bright at the back of his mind, who here might have been among those 17,000. Alec tries not to look to close, focuses his gaze ahead, hoping Magnus has not taken notice of his obvious interest in the wall decorations.  
Alec is always surprised how much space there really is in here to explore, he cannot imagine having to figure out what to do with all of it. But maybe that is just the result of never having even been given an option or been asked about his opinion of the to him allocated space in the institute.  
Magnus eventually stops a few doors further down. The wooden surface a dark green, engraved with carvings neither Alec nor Jace can place somewhere in their memory.  
“I hope this space will seem comfortable to you,” Magnus almost hums, voice warm, as he pushes down the doors handle.  
“Thanks,” Jace replies with a calm free of any snark or attitude that Alec has seldom heard lately directed at anyone in Jace’s words, not even himself.  
“You’re very welcome,” Magnus replies as he steps forward and a little to the right to make room for the two shadowhunters to enter.  
The décor seems to effortlessly match Jace to a clearly overwhelmingly precise extent, Alec realizes with one spin of taking it in. The dark wooded furniture, balanced out with much lighter shaded walls, the various carpets and a painting that looks suspiciously like an original Monet added softness and warmth that the robust build of the furniture placed somewhere else, alone, would not allow for.  
Only a couple of steps into the room Jace stands there, perfectly still, eyes wide.  
Magnus notices the stunned expression of the young man’s face and turns to find a similar one on Alec’s face. “Something wrong?”  
“This room …,” Alec brings out. “I mean, apart from that … Monet?!”  
“Yes, and …Yes?” Magnus intertwines answer and question with the ease of practice.  
“It’s HUGE!” Jace simply blurts out. “I mean, have you seen our quarters in the institute?”  
I have not had the pleasure, … yet,” Magnus smirks, throwing a wink in Alec’s direction, who could not stop the colour shooting into his cheeks if he tried.  
Magnus instantly reaches out, taking Alec’s right hand in his left, squeezing softly, “I’m sorry.”  
Alec looks back up then, to Magnus relief smiling himself, “Don’t be. I …, don’t be someone else around me.”  
Magnus’ gaze softens as they just stand there for a moment … until someone clears his throat. ‘Right, Jace. Came in earlier, still here. Staying here,’ Alec thinks, only fully beginning to process what that might actually mean for him, for all three of them … now.  
Alec feels Magnus’ slight loosening of his hold on Alec’s hand, readying himself to allow for Alec to let go, take control.  
Alec does … take control, but not at all in the way Magnus had anticipated, hand only holding on to Magnus’ up till now, opening a little more, flexing, but not to pull away but to gently intertwine fingers, strengthening that bond, intimate in a whole new way to Alec after tonight, and as he looks up from their newly intertwined hands he can see all the ways in which tonight has affected Magnus too. “Yes, Jace?” Alec asks eyes still connected to Magnus’, only turning to face Jace, as does Magnus, after he has found the smile on his boyfriend’s face that he had had so hoped for.  
“I’ll let you get back to … earlier,” Jace says, not unkind, quite the opposite really, simply lost for the right words, as Alec had been earlier when Jace had first shown up.  
“Thank you,” Magnus answers. “Make yourself comfortable. We can talk about it all tomorrow.”  
Jace nods, “I think we should call the others here. I know I am not the only one having problems still with Aldertree.”  
“That you are not,” Magnus agrees, voice bitter.  
“I … yeah. … good night.”  
“Have a pleasant sleep, Jace,” Magnus says with a gentle smile.  
“I’ll get here as soon as I can tomorrow,” Alec adds to the conversation.  
Jace answers with a determined nod.  
Closing the door behind them Magnus and Alec walk back out into the living room, to both their great delight still holding each other’s hands.  
As Magnus disentangles them and moves to face Alec fully again, his attention on him, and him alone, he notices how deep the shaking breath is Alec lets out as Magnus’s hand comes to rest against his side again, Magnus whispering “Where were we?”  
“Somewhere around here,” Alec replies, hands coming both up to cup Magnus’ face, slightly pulling him up and in as Alec searches out Magnus’ lips with his own, breathing out into the kiss … deepening a second later when they suddenly hear a throat cleared next to them, Alec dropping his forehead to Magnus’ shoulder “You got to be kidding me. At this rate I’ll never lose my v….”  
Alec is immensely grateful when Magnus cuts his words off with a brief kiss sealing his lips, then Magnus turns to the side, one hand coming to rest gently on the small of Alec’s back.  
“This better be important, Raphael.”


End file.
